


D jako děcko

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, líbání
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Argus zažije zvláštní příhodu s Rodolfusem Lestrangem.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Rodolphus Lestrange
Series: Od A do Z [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557





	D jako děcko

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [J Is for Jailbait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44622) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Jakmile se k němu malý Lestrange přiblížil a srovnal s ním krok, Argus vycítil potíže a zúžil oči. „Co chceš, kluku?“

Šílenec v miniaturním provedení se usmál. „Smím vás políbit, pane Filchi?“

Argus okamžitě zbledl a napadlo ho, jestli ten kluk nějak nepřišel na jeho časopisy. „Ne. _Ne!_ “

Rodolfus trucovitě našpulil rty. „Prosím? Prosím? Prosím? Prosím? Prosím?“

Argus se zastavil, a pak se sklonil a zasyčel: „Práskni to na mě a předhodím tě supům.“

Kluk se blaženě usmál a naklonil se. Přesně dvě vteřiny na to Argus doširoka otevřel oči.

Dobrý bože. Podejte těm mrňavejm mizerům prst...

... a oni vám strčí celý jazyk.


End file.
